Clint's Pregnancy
by wysha.thorne
Summary: Hawkeye Mpreg. See story for plot.
1. Chapter 1

Avengers Fanfic Idea.

Plot: Clint Barton wakes up with a hangover. Little does he know, he has got something more odd going on. He has 9 months to learn about it, and the woman who he wakes up next to has something to do with it. Mpreg.

First Person POV.

I woke up. The time was 10am. It was unusual for me to wake up that early. Not just that, but I was in an unfamiliar room. It was big, and unusually bright for me.

"Where the fuck am I?" I mused to myself.

I then heard what appeared to be the sound of a woman. I was confused. I then turned to my right, and saw a woman lying there. She was young enough to be my daughter, but obviously in her early 20s.

"What the fuck happened last night?" I was confused.  
"You awake?" The woman asked.  
"Who the hell are you?" I wanted to know.  
"You know who I am." The woman replied. "Tanya Jacobson. You kissed me last night. I brought you back here and we had sex."  
"I must have been drunk." I was not too happy.

I must have been very drunk, as I had no memory of what had happened the previous night at all. Didn't even remember having sex. It was a total blank. Then, without warning, I felt the urge to throw up. It came over me so suddenly, and after shooting up and out of the bed, I hurriedly dressed myself, and rushed into the bathroom to throw up. Tanya followed me. I was not happy. After a throw up session, I headed out. My head was throbbing, because of the hangover that I was experiencing. To make matters worse, it was raining, and the only equipment I had on me was my bow and quiver full of arrows. The sun was behind the clouds, and it also looked like thunder was threatening us. Then, without warning, my phone buzzed. It was an essential. It was Fury.

"Where were you last night?" Fury asked me.  
"Why?" I wanted to know.  
"Tony and Bruce left the bar last night, but you weren't with them. Where did you go?" Fury asked me.  
"A house, which was not my house, as I was drunk, and I've got a fucking hangover." I replied.  
"I see that." Fury had noticed. "Fortunately, there are no missions. You alright? You look like you wanna go and throw up."  
"I do, but I have no idea why the hell this has happened. Ended up having sex with a woman whilst both of us were drunk, and now I've got the hangover and the urge to throw up." I replied. "Now I've got a weird..."  
"Get your ass to Bruce's lab." Fury ordered. "Get him to run some tests on you, as he might be able to help you."

I was not happy at the thought that something might have been wrong with me. A few times during my supposedly half-hour travel to Bruce's lab, I had to run to the nearest loo to throw up. Each time, I threw up at least twice. By the time I arrived at Bruce's lab, I was absolutely knackered and hangover-pained.

"So, what's got the big man down?" Bruce asked me upon seeing how I was.  
"I'm normally the one that says that, when I see you as Hulk." I replied.  
"Where were you last night anyway?" Bruce wanted to know.  
"Funny you should ask, as I managed to wake up in a woman's house... after having sex with her." I replied.  
"Well I suppose Fury told you to get your ass here, as he paged me after he told you and I want to run a few tests on you, to rule stuff out." Bruce looked at me.  
"Stuff." I was confused.  
"From what Fury told me, I think you might be pregnant." Bruce replied.  
"I cannot be pregnant." I was surprised.  
"You never know, as you could be an omega, like the female population." Bruce hinted.  
"What do you mean?" I was confused.  
"Alpha versus omega." Bruce replied.  
"What?" I was still confused.  
"There are only two genders that we know of, with the males being alpha, and females being omega, in terms of reproduction." Bruce prepared everything. "And, if what Fury has told me turns out to be correct, then you could be not just an omega, but the first male omega."

Without saying any more words, I lay back, and let Bruce test me. The pain from the needles etc wasn't bad compared to my hangover.

"That's the tests done." Bruce announced.  
"Do you know when you will have the result?" I was eager to know.  
"Can have them within minutes, if you want." Bruce replied. "And on that note, one of them will require a slide and a microscope."  
"I'll go and wait outside, in that case." I suggested.  
"You need to see the results for yourself." Bruce helped me stand up.  
"Doubt that it will be much." I had no idea what I had gotten myself into.  
"You need to be there no matter what." Bruce looked at me.

Bruce then lead me over to a microscope. It was next to a machine that would do the blood work which would determine whether or not I was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what I am going to look for first is anything that will determine whether or not you are an omega." Bruce looked at me.

"Such as?" I wanted to know.

"The most obvious way to tell would be hormones. I'm also running a test to determine if you can get pregnant by males or females." Bruce replied.

"I have one question." I put my hand to my head.

"Fire away." Bruce zoomed in.

"You said that there were only two genders. Is that true?" I wanted to know.

"Not anymore." Bruce replied.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"You're the very first male omega." Bruce smiled.

The results of the hormone test then came in.

"Now for the second load." Bruce announced.

"And?" I wanted to know.

"Both males and females can get you pregnant. Now for the most important one." Bruce was getting excited.

I wasn't, though, but that was due to the fact that I was hungover. The test took a minute to process, but it was the longest minute of my life. After that, it took a further 3 minutes for Bruce to figure it out.

"Are you ready to find out?" Bruce looked up at me after figuring out the result.

"As ready as can possibly be." I replied.

"All I can on that note is congratulations." Bruce smiled.

"What?" I was confused.

"You're the first male omega, and you are a pregnant male omega." Bruce smiled.

"I'm pregnant?" I was surprised.

"You are." Bruce smiled.

My head was pounding due to being hungover, so I couldn't smile. To make matters worse...

"How have things gone?" Fury asked me over the phone.

"What do you mean?" I didn't know what he was on about.

"The tests that Bruce gave you?" Fury then asked.

"Oh, yeah, those... well... um..." I started.

"What was the result of the tests?" Fury wanted to know.

"First, I'm an omega, and second, I'm pregnant." I replied.

"Pregnant?" Fury was confused.

"Yes, man, pregnant, and an omega." I replied."

"Well then get your pregnant omega ass to the press conference, and let Bruce know, for all the Avengers need to be there." Fury ordered.

I told Bruce, and he got the others ready. Of course, I hated the fuck out of having to go to press conferences, but they were the price that had to be paid for becoming a superhero. Not to mention the fact that the blinding light would make my hangover even worse.

"So how are the Avengers after defeating Trickshot?" A reporter asked us.

"You know how it is, as when we're not avenging, we have our own lives." Tony replied on behalf of all of us. "But you will be pleased to know that as of tomorrow, we are going to be teaching youngsters how to spot a criminal from a law abiding citizen. You will also be pleased to know that the president has signed a bill making it illegal for murderers and rapists etc to be treated like humans."

"That's a relief." I mouthed.

"It will be a bill welcomed by millions but despised by the criminals themselves." A journalist then said. "How did Trickshot go down?"

"Kicking and screaming." I replied. "You see, he was my brother, but he betrayed me, and I was the one who led the attack on him. I have my sight back after being blinded by him in a previous attack, but I succeeded this time, and now he's paying for his crime in the underworld, where he belongs."

"He was your brother?" The journalist was surprised.

"My older brother." I replied. "Or was, before he betrayed me."

"Are you okay?" The reporter noted.

"Some of us had a bit too much to drink last night." I meant myself. "And some of us have a hangover on this fine rainy morning."

"We will also mention that Hawkeye is going to be training youngsters in archery." Tony then added.

"Is this true?" The journalist then asked me.

"If Tony says so, then it must be true. However, I had no idea about any of this." I replied.

Pretty fucking obvious. After the press conference, Hulk, Natasha, Tony, Steve, and myself, headed back to Tony's house. It was big, and Jarvis was there, as always. Fury didn't come with us, as he had some business to tend to with the X-Men and the Guardians.

"So how was the press conference?" Jarvis asked us.

"B-O-R-I-N-G." Tony replied. "With a capital F-U-C-K-I-N-G."

"I'm sorry, but I do not understand." Jarvis was confused.

"What Tony is trying to say is that it was like every other press conference that we have had." I replied.

"You finally got back in one piece." Jarvis joked.

"More than one piece, to be precise, as Brucey here diagnosed me as a pregnant omega." I looked at Bruce.

"What?" Tony was surprised.

"It's true, as Clint here is an omega and pregnant." Bruce stood up. "I tested him this morning, after he left Tanya's house with a hangover and pregnancy symptoms, though it was Fury's suggestion."

"I thought it was just us females that could get pregnant." Natasha didn't know what else to say.

"I thought so too, but Clint's DNA has omega written all over it." Bruce started.

"Doesn't mean I have female bits, though, as I am all male, but I happen to be pregnant." I finished. "And due to my DNA, I was able to get pregnant after last night's drunken sex session with a female whose name has now totally escaped me and who I will probably never see again."

"Her name was Tanya." Bruce reminded me.

"We were there when she made the advance on you, so we remember, but then again, we weren't as drunk as you were." Tony joked.

"You were far drunker than me... and yet I am the one with a hangover." I wasn't offended.

"Actually, I had the most to drink." Bruce replied. "You know why?"

"Why?" I wanted to know.

"I ended up kissing my door." Bruce started to laugh. "That was after dropping Bruce off here."

I tried my best to not laugh, though I was unsuccessful.

"How could you end up kissing your door?" I asked Bruce whilst laughing.

"I have no idea, but I must have thought that my door was my girlfriend. No, I don't have a girlfriend." Bruce looked at me.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but you have got a gala tonight, and you are all to go." Jarvis interrupted.

"Tell them that if it's one in support of the rich, they can shove it." Steve replied.

"I'm afraid to say, but it is. They expect you all to attend. It's to celebrate them demolishing a shelter for the homeless." Jarvis added.

"Tell them to shove their greedy galas up their asses, as we are not going to go." I rolled my eyes. "And if they say otherwise, tell them that I'm ready to give them an arrow for breakfast."

"But they are not going to take no for an answer." Jarvis persisted.

"Our answer is no and that is final, as they are fucking with society and we want to prevent that." I replied. "And I will do what I said I would do, as they are the reason why crimes are happening, as they go around saying that they are doing good by taking services, yet they are the criminals because the vulnerable ones are those who are having the services taken from them, and when they have the services taken from them, they have to resort to crime."

"They will not back down." Jarvis persisted.

"Alright then, we'll go... but we won't be empty handed and I will be bring Hulk with me." Brruce vowed.

"They expect praise." Jarvis persisted.

"They won't get any from us." Tony vowed.

That night, we headed to the gala. I put my bow and quiver in a drum bag, which I took along to the gala.

"Thankyou for arriving." Fred Harrows (the gala organiser and host) shook my hand.

"It's a pleasure to come." I hid the bag.

"We are celebrating a great deed tonight." Fred said to me.

"Great deed as in denying the poor the services that they need?" I jokingly hinted.

"They need them, but they don't deserve them." Fred replied. "They con us out of our money, and we have to punish them by taking their services away."

"Do you have to punish the innocent and praise the guilty?" I wanted to know.

"The poor are guilty of being born." Fred put his hand on my chest.

It was then that I noticed that the governor was there. His name, was Dick Harrod.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" I was confused.

"My policy was not for those who kill the poor." Dick sneered. "Everyone who is poor is guilty of murder, as for one poor person born, one rich person has to go without champaigne."

"Do you really call that murder? Well I call it absolute stupidity." I seethed.

"I call it a step forward in civilisation." Dick laughed.

Immediately, I drew my bow and arrow.

"I am Hawkeye of the Avengers. If you don't change the policy, this will be the last thing you see." I pointed the arrow at Dick.

"You think I will fall for this?" Dick laughed.

"The poor protest against your cuts, and will go homeless, hungry, and cold. Do you want that?" I drew the arrow.

"Their existence is a crime." Dick laughed. "This gala is to celebrate the poor dying at our hands."

I flexed my muscles, and took aim.

"You know that what you are doing is wrong, yet you choose to believe the opposite. You were born with a silver spoon in your mouth, yet you willingly deny services to those who weren't." I took aim. "Your friends kill the poor, and they get a pat on the back, whereas a poor person who kills one of your friends would get a jail sentence."

"None of us know what you are on about." Fred lied.

"You know full well what I'm on about. Now, this gala ends, with all proceeds going to the poor, or else my friends and I will take you down." I vowed.

"The poor will get no money from us." Dick laughed.

"You just decided to say goodbye." I released the arrow.

And it went straight through Dick's chest. I then went on to kill Fred, and every rich man who was there. Hulk smashed the place to pieces, and Black Widow, Captain America, and Iron Man, all took the money that the gala-goers had put into a safe. As we left the building, I noticed that Fred was still alive.

"Where do you think you're going?" Fred weakly sneered.

I had one arrow left, and put it to good use. I did not want to leave any trace of the place behind.

"Sorry kiddo for putting you through this." I put my hand on my stomach. "But this is what life will be like for us."

"You already talking to your child?" Bruce noticed.

"You could say that, though it will take a bit of time to get used to pregnancy and being an omega." I replied. "And it's good that these guys aren't going to find out, but we just left this place without a governor."

"No we didn't." Natasha smiled.

"What?" I was confused.

"Fury is the new governor." Steven put a hand on my back. "He's been drafted in, and will serve this place well."


	3. Chapter 3

So Fury had become the new governor of California. Contacts had ensured that he got the job, and it meant that everything would go the way that everyone wanted. Well, not everyone, of course, but those who knew right from wrong.

"How did you manage to do that?" Bruce asked me when we got back to Tony's pad.

"No clue, but if that was anything to go by, then we might end up waking up to protests by the other greedy-ass rich folk." I replied. "But that's okay, as I have enough arrows for them all. Is Fury passing any bills?"

"He's making it illegal for anyone here to be rich unless they have earned the money themselves and they are expected to want to donate to charity." Tony came in after taking off his suit.

"How was the gala?" Jarvis asked.

"It was brilliant." I hinted.

"Did they say anything of importance?" Jarvis then asked.

"I'm guessing you mean their dying words, as we didn't go empty-handed." I replied.

"I can guess that it was a beautiful painting by some skilled artists." Jarvis then said.

"Arrows, punches. Well, on saying that, it was me who did most of the ground floor killing. Even the governor was there, but now Fury has that job, as you know what happened." I replied.

Jarvis then showed us video footage of what had happened. He was installed in Tony's suit aswell as home-wise, and was always a great help because he offered advice. Sometimes, though, he'd be a bit of a hinderance. Then, out of nowhere, there was a knock at the door.

"Tanya Jacobson is here." Jarvis announced.

"Oh shit." I mumbled. "She's probably here to ask if I still have that hangover, which has since gone. Let her in anyway."

Jarvis then let Tanya in. I just sat there, not looking when she entered the room. I did not want her to think that we were going out.

"This must be the one who took you last night." Tony looked at me.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Hi Clint." Tanya chirped.

"Hi Tanya." I mumbled.

"Is this the Stark pad?" Tanya was surprised.

"Yes, it is." Tony replied. "I'm Tony, and this is Bruce, and Natasha, and Steven, and you already know Clint. Now, what brought you here?"

"Clint left a pair of computerised sunglasses at my house, which led me here." Tanya walked to where I was sitting.

"Must have been mine, as I left them at the bar." Tony looked at me.

"I must have been drunk out of my head if I took them." I admitted.

"No worries, as I didn't need them anyway. Plus, you'll probably need them during the summer. How's the baby right now?" Tony asked me.

"What baby?" Tanya was confused.

"I ran some tests on Clint this morning on the suggestion of now-Governor Nick Fury, and... well... erm." Bruce looked at Tanya.

"What?" Tanya was confused.

"You got me pregnant." I replied.

"Clint's a male omega, if not the only male omega." Bruce added. "And you got him pregnant."

Tanya fainted. I would not have blamed her, as she didn't take the news well. Tony carried her to the bedroom, where she woke up.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"What the fuck happened?" Tanya was confused.

"You fainted after we told you that Clint was pregnant with your child." Natasha replied.

"You are not pregnant with my child." Tanya looked at me.

"I am, and I'm keeping it." I replied."

"I can't be a mother to the baby." Tanya then said.

"Why is that?" I wanted to know.

"My husband will be back soon and I don't want him to find out anything about it." Tanya replied.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay." I was a little upset, but I understood.

After a couple more minutes, Tanya got up and left. I had numerous thoughts raging through my head.

"So what will be the plan now?" Bruce asked me.

"I'm going to be a single parent." I was shaking.

"You're shaking, pal." Tony noticed. "Did you just see something out of the ordinary?"

I hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary, but something had touched my back. Just then, a man appeared. He had dark blue skin, and had a tail. I knew about him, as I had been on the team that rescued him. He was Kurt Wagner aka. Nightcrawler.

"Sorry for duing dis." Kurt apologised.

"You could at least come in announced next time." I wasn't too happy.

"I haf somfing tu tell yu." Kurt looked at me.

"What is that?" I wanted to know.

"Dere is someone whu luks like your twin." Kurt replied.

"I have no twin, as my biological parents were born here in the US." I was confused.

"His name is Hansel. He luks like yu, and speaks like yu." Kurt replied.

"I will meet him at some point." I vowed. "As I am sure our paths will cross."

"Dere is somfing else tu, as de mother of his baby is not whu she sez she is." Kurt sighed.

"Fucking hell Batman, are you telling me he's pregnant?" I was confused.

"He's as far gone as yu." Kurt replied.

Just then, we heard something rip.

"Steve." Natasha whispered.

"What?" Steve was confused.

Natasha pointed to the giant rip in his trousers. Steve realised, and ran off to find a pair of trousers that actually fit.

"You will keep an eye out for him, and if we cross paths, you will report to him. If he doesn't know about me, then you will tell him about me, and tell him that I am on my way." I ordered.

"But?" Kurt was hesitant.

"Just do it, as it's important that you make sure that he is safe. Where did he come from?" I wanted to know.

"He came from Augberg. He has a sister, called Gretel, who came with him. Dey are not from dis era. Dey haf witch blood and an antibody tu protect dem from illness." Kurt replied.

"If their doctor finds out..." I had no idea.

"Der doctor has already found owt." Kurt sighed. "Agnes vill make sure dat he gets found owt. It vill be all over the news."


End file.
